


New Territory

by SamuelJames



Series: Are You Experienced? [1]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nolan talk about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: New Territory_   
>  _Pairing: Jack Porter/Nolan Ross_   
>  _Rating: **18+/NC-17 for language only**_   
>  _Summary: Jack and Nolan talk about sex._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Revenge, Jack/Nolan, Nolan assumes it's Jack's first time with a man (it may or may not be)._   
>  _Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Jack feels his face flush when Nolan correctly guesses he's inexperienced with men.

"Everyone has a first time, Jack. We'll go so slowly. When you're ready I'll make it special."

Special probably means lavish. "Not in some fancy hotel, Nolan. At yours."

Nolan smiles. "You know me too well. I was planning where to whisk you away to."

"I appreciate the thought but it's the person you're with that matters, not the threadcount of the sheets you get fucked on." He kisses Nolan daring to cup his ass briefly. "Slow doesn't mean nothing at all. Will you stay tonight?"

"Definitely."

~ ~

When Jack strips to his boxers, Nolan follows suit his briefs leaving little to the imagination. Their eyes meet and they're each aware of having been given the once over. Nolan climbs into the bed first so Jack can dictate how close they're going to get.

Once Jack's under the covers he curls up next to Nolan and kisses him eagerly. After a few moments Nolan pulls away.

"Slow, Jack, I'll never rush you."

"Okay."

Nolan gestures for Jack to roll over and Nolan curls up behind him, getting to spend the first night of many with his beautiful boyfriend.


End file.
